El Final del Frio Nochebuena
by Sarhaliene
Summary: Harry está pasandolo muy mal tras la muerte de su padrino, hasta el punto de que se hunde en una depresión. A Draco no le van mejor las cosas. ¿Existe algo capaz de devolverles la ilusión. SLASH.


Hola a todo el mundo, esta es la primera vez que publico en por dos sencillos motivos, el primero, no tenía ni idea de como se hacía, a pesar de tener cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo. Y el segundo motivo, mis historias suelen ser demasiado subidas de tono, y cuando digo demasiado, es demasiado. De todas formas, si alguien está interesado en leerlas, las encontrará en Slasheaven.

**ESTO ES SLASH**; Así que a quien no le guste que no entre, no aceptaré críticas referidas a ese punto.

Nada de esto es mio, y tampoco gano nada con ello, tan solo pasar el rato, y tratar de entreteneros.

Por cierto, la ambientación se situa en navidades, que fue la época en que lo publiqué en la otra página, siento el desfase cronológico.

**_

* * *

_**

**_ENFERMOS_**

La nieve caía sobre el solitario castillo, hacía días que los alumnos se habían marchado, a pasar las navidades con sus familias. Con la guerra cada vez más cerca, nunca se sabía cuando sería la última vez que verían a sus seres queridos. Es posible, que alguno de los que marcharon, no regresase.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, un pelirrojo desayunaba ausente, su mejor amigo aun no había bajado, y no era probable que lo hiciese. Hermione había marchado con sus padres, pero él decidió quedarse. Harry le necesitaba.

Tras la muerte de su padrino, el niño-que-vivió, se había ido dejando morir poco a poco, era algo lento, nada llamativo, pero para los ojos preocupados de Ron, estaba muy claro que, a menos que se le parase, se le llevaría la muerte, mucho antes de haber podido enfrentarse con el señor oscuro de nuevo.

Comenzó por perder el interés por las cosas, dormía, desayunaba, asistía a clases, e incluso jugaba al quidditch, pero sin estar realmente ahí. Los accidentes habían aumentado, se cayó en repetidas ocasiones de la escoba, pero nada parecía importarle. Se volcó en los estudios, y realizaba trabajos muy completos, que eran la envidia de su amiga, pero estaban vacíos de vida, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que realizar uno sobre las imperdonables, o en el que les pidió McGonagal sobre los animagos.

Fue a mediados de noviembre cuando dejó de comer, apenas probaba algunos alimentos, siempre bajo la insistencia de sus amigos. Si no tenía nada que hacer, simplemente se quedaba en un sillón de la sala común, mirando el fuego, o en su cama con las cortinas cerradas. Había llegado un momento en el que siquiera era capaz de forzar una falsa sonrisa. No era que fuese constantemente desgraciado, sino que era incapaz de sentir la más mínima felicidad.

Aquella mañana Ron lo había oído levantarse al baño, y caerse por el camino.

La situación había llegado a un límite demasiado peligroso, era hora de hablar con Dumbledore y solucionar el asunto, aunque aquello le acarrease un enfado por parte del moreno, prefería su desprecio, a verlo muerto.

Blasie Zabini estaba cansado de la situación: Draco Malfoy, su compañero de cuarto, llevaba unos meses actuando muy raro. Sus emociones, antes siempre bajo control, estaban ahora desatadas. Tan pronto lo veía hecho un mar de lágrimas, como destrozando su cuarto en un ataque de furia, se había vuelto muy agresivo, sobretodo consigo mismo. Además había sufrido numerosos catarros y problemas intestinales, y ahora para colmo no comía, o se escabullía a las cocinas para acabar dándose un atracón y vomitándolo todo en el baño a continuación.

Todo comenzó con el encarcelamiento de Lucius Malfoy y la posterior huida de Narcisa, se decía que la habían visto en Roma, del brazo de un rico aristócrata. El embargo de todos sus bienes por el ministerio no había sido un golpe fácil tampoco. De la noche a la mañana, al volver de Hogwarts, se encontró solo y sin nada a lo que aferrarse. Al ser menor de edad, y no estar acusado de nada, el ministerio lo llevó a un orfanato, del que días después su padrino fue a sacarlo. Aunque habían logrado recuperarlo todo, no podría disponer de ello hasta la mayoría de edad. Solo contaba con una pequeña cantidad de galeones en su cuenta personal. Acostumbrado a llevar siempre las mejores ropas, tuvo que conformarse con usar las del año anterior que le quedaban por encima de los tobillos, los libros eran de segunda mano. No quería malgastar el poco dinero con el que contaba para sobrevivir hasta el diciembre del año siguiente, cuando cumpliese al fin los diecisiete años.

Al llegar al colegio muchos de sus antiguos compañeros, incluso aquellos que se decían sus amigos, se rieron de él. Misteriosamente el trío de oro se mantuvo neutro, sin participar jamás en las riñas, e incluso Potter había hecho callar a unos cuantos Gryffindor que se reían de su desgracia. Pero al llegar a su sala común la cosa se complicaba, la astucia de los Slytherin es única para meter el dedo en la yaga. Draco comenzó a reaccionar con violencia a las risas e insinuaciones, se volvió inestable.

Serían principios de noviembre cuando comenzó con los atracones y los periodos de ayuno. Cada vez estaba más débil, cuando le agarraba para ayudarle a vomitar parecía que fuese a romperse entre sus brazos.

La situación era demasiado peligrosa para la salud del rubio, esa noche, como casi todas, apenas había dormido, y ahora permanecía en su habitación, tirado en la cama, demasiado cansado para moverse. Debía hablar con el director, sabría que hacer, porque lo que es él, ya no veía salida para la situación de Malfoy.

Dumbledore había desayunado tranquilamente, parecía que Voldemort había disminuido sus ataques, el ministerio colaboraba con ellos en lugar de tratar de desacreditarlos, y el castillo era un remanso de paz. Demasiado paz, ahora que lo pensaba. Se echaban de menos las peleas Gryffindor-Slytherin en los pasillos. Y hablando de los leones, hacía varios días que no veía a Harry, McGonagall estaba preocupada por el chico, pero el resto de profesores no habían notado nada.

Llegó hasta su despacho y cuando iba a entrar un par de alumnos llegaron corriendo.

Señor Weasley, Señor Zabini. ¿Qué es tan importante como para que desperdicien sus vacaciones viniendo a hablar con un pobre viejo?

Harry.

Draco. – Hablaron ambos a la vez.

Señores, no hablen los dos al mismo tiempo, pasen a mi despacho. ¿Quieren un caramelo de limón?

Comenzó hablando Ron, y relató todos los cambios que había sufrido el-niño-que-vivió en los últimos tiempos. La cara del anciano director fue palideciendo al ver como, su querido alumno, que era como un nieto para él, se estaba destruyendo delante de ellos, sin que nadie fuese consciente.

Al pelirrojo le dio mucha vergüenza, al principio, hablar delante de ese Slytherin desconocido, apenas le recordaba de las clases. Era un chico callado, hasta este año solía ir solo, pero últimamente Malfoy había abandonado sus antiguas amistades, o estas lo habían abandonado a él, y estaba solo en compañía del tal Zabini.

Poco a poco y viendo que el otro joven no se reía ni ponía gestos de desprecio, fue perdiendo el miedo y pudo contar las fases más duras del problema de Harry.

Cuando Weasley terminó, fue el turno de Blasie. La verdad es que lo que le ocurría a Draco no era tan diferente de lo que le pasaba a Potter. Dumbledore palideció más si es posible, no tenía un solo alumno dejándose morir, sino dos, y había sido incapaz de verlo.

Para cuando terminó el Slytherin de hablar, todos estaban muy pensativos.

Director ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio. Sentía una extraña unión entre él y ese otro chico, ambos perseguían un mismo objetivo, y habían tomado una misma decisión, estarían allí hasta el final, por sus amigos.

Les llevaremos a la enfermería, Poppy sabrá que les ocurre.

McGonagall y Severus, como jefes de sus casas, fueron avisados. La animaga y el joven Gryffindor fueron a su torre a por Harry, mientras Snape y Zabini hacían lo mismo con Draco.

Dumbledore se adelantó para avisar de la situación a Madame Pompfey, y narrarle los síntomas que habían observado los alumnos, en sus amigos. Se preparó una sala especial, donde llevaron a ambos chicos, demasiado cansados para pelear entre ellos.

Fuera esperaban los tres adultos y los dos jóvenes, cuando Remus Lupin llegó corriendo, al haber sido informado del estado del hijo, y ahijado, de sus amigos.

¿Qué es?

¿Qué les ocurre? – Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo a la salida de la mujer.

Temo comunicarles que tanto el señor Malfoy como el señor Potter sufren una fuerte depresión…

Eso no es posible, no puede ocurrirles lo mismo, por lo que me contaron los señores Weasley y Zabini, aquí presentes, los síntomas son diferentes.

Si me deja terminar director, en vez de interrumpirme, se enterará. – Habló la mujer enojada. – Verán, una depresión puede manifestarse de formas muy diferentes, se caracteriza sobretodo por una pérdida de interés y de la capacidad de sentir placer. Pero luego toma caminos distintos. Generalmente hay un ánimo depresivo, pero en los adolescentes también puede darse irritabilidad, que se puede tornar en agresividad, como manifestaba el señor Malfoy, las oscilaciones en el apetito y la ausencia de este son también síntomas de la depresión, así como insomnio, o demasiado sueño, tal como le ocurre al señor Potter. Las causas son diferentes en cada caso, mientras que Harry se encuentra en un estado de duelo, por la pérdida de su padrino, la depresión de Draco se debe más a factores situacionales, y parece ser que va asociada a todos los cambios que se han producido en su vida en los últimos tiempos.

Dejó de hablar al ver las caras de perplejidad, tanto de los adultos, como de los niños.

Sepan tan solo que están deprimidos, y que, por su propia seguridad, quedarán ingresados en la enfermería, hasta que su situación mejore.

Hacía media hora que la enfermera se había marchado, dejándolos solos en esa habitación, les había dicho que no les permitiría visitas, de ningún tipo durante al menos un par de días, y les informó que volvería a la hora de comer para asegurarse de que no hiciesen tonterías.

La habitación era totalmente sobria, sin objetos de ningún tipo salvo dos camas, con sus mesillas, y un armario. No había nada con bordes cortantes, y la ventana estaba sellada mágicamente. También les había quitado sus varitas. Cada vez que uno de ellos entraba al baño un elfo doméstico aparecía para vigilarle.

Se sentían como en una burbuja, sin nada que pudiera dañarles, sería perfecto sino fuese porque ellos no querían ser protegidos.

Harry deseaba morir, llevaba buscando la forma de lograrlo desde aquel fatídico día en que perdió al único padre que había conocido. Al principio tuvo ideas de suicidio, pero no era suficiente castigo por sus culpas. Cada día se sentía más responsable de la muerte de su padrino, y se mortificaba buscando una manera de perdonarse, pero nunca la hallaba.

Si él no hubiese nacido las cosas serían muy diferentes, Sirius estaría vivo y libre, y sus padres también vivirían. Hasta tal punto llegaba su sentido de la culpabilidad que se creía responsable del estado del chico junto a él, si no fuese por su afán de hacerse el héroe el padre de Malfoy aun estaría libre, y su madre no se habría fugado con el primer millonario que encontró.

Draco por otro lado se sentía como una mierda, tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, y de destrozar el lugar hasta caer rendido de cansancio. También temía la hora de la comida, y con ella la necesidad de vomitar para sacar de su cuerpo ese alimento que creía no merecer. No tenía nada, él que siempre se burló de los demás por su dinero, ahora estaba arruinado, con apenas unos pocos galeones para aguantar todo un año, y sin saber si el ministerio no querría quitárselo todo de golpe. Su vida era una farsa, su padre le utilizaba y jamás le quiso, solo era un futuro mortifago para él. Jamás le preguntó su opinión, ni confió en él para ningún asunto. Fuera del colegio la vida de Draco Malfoy no era muy diferente de la de un niño pequeño, siempre cerca de sus padres, siempre sobreprotegido.

Y de golpe el mundo se habría a sus pies, estaba solo, lo había perdido todo.

Todo esto es tú culpa. – Gritó el rubio en un acceso de rabia, tratando de provocar al Gryffindor, cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ese silencio, que se había instaurado en la habitación desde que la enfermera se fue, y que comenzaba a resultarle asfixiante.

Nada, intrigado giró hacia la cama de al lado y se encontró a Harry medio sentado con los ojos humedecidos.

Lo siento. – Le oyó decir, con la voz rota por el llanto, se le partió el alma con esas dos simples palabras. Era como escucharse a si mismo. Podía ver dentro de las verdes profundidades, que le devolvían la mirada, un dolor tan intenso que parecía desgarrarte el corazón. Quería ir y negar lo que había dicho, abrazarlo hasta hacer desaparecer ese velo de tristeza, pero el orgullo y la rabia fueron más fuertes.

No vale con sentirlo. – Habló mientras se incorporaba dificultosamente de la cama, y se acercaba al moreno.

De un puñetazo en el estómago lo tiró al suelo, no es que le hubiese dado muy fuerte, sino que el otro estaba tan débil que fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Tan frágil como él.

Apoyándose en el colchón dio la vuelta para ver a Potter tirado en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse, sin fuerzas siquiera para protegerse ante los golpes que creía que vendrían.

Algo se le rompió en su alma en ese instante, las piernas le fallaron, y calló sobre el Gryffindor.

Esos intensos ojos, esas verdes profundidades, le miraban sorprendidos. Y se sintió culpable.

Mientras miraba el gris de sus pupilas pensó en que se merecía ese golpe, y muchos otros, por todo lo que le había hecho, pero no llegaron. En su lugar un torrente de agua salada le mojó la cara. El rubio estaba llorando.

Temblaba entre fuertes sollozos, acurrucado sobre su cuerpo, y él no tenía fuerzas para moverlo.

Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, perdóname. – Decía una y otra vez entrecortadamente. - Yo no quería hacerte daño, no quería.

Como pudo movió uno de sus brazos para abrazar al joven desolado. Cada gesto era una tortura, todo su cuerpo le pesaba como nunca antes, solo quería dormir, y descansar. Finalmente lo abrazó, antes de caer dormido.

Draco sintió el abrazo y trató de mirar esos ojos verdes, solo para verles cerrarse. Eso no era normal, no podía dormirse en esa situación. Tenía miedo de que se hubiese hecho daño al caer, y que ahora estuviese muriendo.

Entró en pánico y trató de llamar a la enfermera, pero la voz no le salía, estaba muy asustado. Las piernas le pesaban demasiado, y no podía levantarse.

Como pudo se arrastró hasta la puerta, y comenzó a aporrearla desde el suelo, pidiendo ayuda.

Todos los que se encontraban fuera discutiendo la situación de ambos pacientes enmudecieron, al sentir unos golpes provenientes del cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron al exhausto rubio, hecho un mar de lágrimas, tendido en el suelo.

Harry, ayuda. – Solo pronunció antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Poppy corrió hacia el moreno mientras Severus recogía con delicadeza a su ahijado del suelo y lo posaba sobre la cama.

¿Qué les pasa¿Por qué están así? Parece que no pudiesen moverse. – Preguntó alarmado el licántropo.

Su cuerpo ha dicho vasta, llevan mucho tiempo torturándose, y con los sucesos de hoy la tensión ha sido demasiada para resistirlo. Les dejaremos dormir, inyectaré los nutrientes directamente, junto con pociones restablecedores, pero si ellos no quieren curarse, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Despertó a la hora de la cena, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Las piernas ya no le pesaban tanto. Caminó por el cuarto, asomándose a la ventana. Ahora todos estarían en el gran comedor, disfrutando de la cena de nochebuena, riendo felices y contentos. Y él se tenía que quedar solo, encerrado en ese cuarto. Bueno, tal vez no tan solo. En la cama más alejada de la ventana, iluminado por la luz de una luna en cuarto creciente, se encontraba el ser más hermoso que jamás contempló. Su pelo azabache se esparcía sin ningún orden aparente sobre la almohada, las pestañas, espesas y largas, guardaban celosamente el reposo de los verdes luceros de su rostro. Acarició tentativamente la suave piel, tocó los negros cabellos y, finalmente, se acercó depositando un suave beso en los labios entreabiertos.

Justo ese fue el instante en que eligió despertarse Harry. Para encontrarse con el rostro de su antiguo enemigo, tan próximo al suyo, como jamás lo estuvo ningún otro. Notó el leve contacto antes de que el otro se alejase.

Es…estás….despierto. – Murmuró Draco entrecortadamente, asustado por lo que acababa de hacer. Y trató de levantarse.

Quédate conmigo. – Dos simples palabras, solo dos, que descolocaron su mundo de nuevo.

El moreno se apartó un poco, levantando la sábana, para permitir al Slytherin acostarse a su lado. Cuando este lo hubo hecho se aferró a su cintura, como si no hubiese mañana, y apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello cerró de nuevo los ojos.

La mañana, y la enfermera, los sorprendieron abrazados protectoramente, muy cerca uno del otro, y con una incipiente sonrisa en el rostro que no creyó volver a ver.

A lo mejor, lo que ellos necesitaban, era tan solo sentirse completos.

¿Hay alguna mejoría? – Preguntó Dumbledore al verla salir.

Muchas Albus, muchas… Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad. – Contestó él intrigado, viéndola alejarse, mientras tarareaba un villancico.

**Fin**

* * *

Se que el principio es triste pero ya sabéis que cuando has tocado fondo ya solo puedes ir hacia arriba. Dejo a vuestra imaginación la curación de los chicos y la salida de su depresión, porque saldrán, les costará un poco, pero lo lograrán, y juntos. 

Hay un Ron-Blasie muy simulado, no se siquiera si alguien habrá notado la insinuación, pero es que hoy no tenía ganas de nada muy explícito.

Los síntomas de la depresión que aparecen en Harry y Draco son los que pueden manifestarse en una situación real depresiva, de algo me tiene que servir estudiar psicología. Los saqué del DSM-IV-TR, concretamente del Breviario, porque el libro grande es demasiado caro para comprármelo.

Por cierto, el sentimiento de culpabilidad descontrolado, hasta el punto de ser en cierta forma delirante, es una característica de la depresión, solo para que entendáis porque doy tantas vueltas sobre ese punto.

La verdad es que mientras escribía la historia han ocurrido un montón de cosas, así que si no está al nivel de lo que suelo escribir, permitidme disculparme, pero ha habido multitud de interrupciones, y ninguna de ellas por causas agradables.

Otro punto importante: los comentarios. Prometo contestarlos a todos aunque tarde un poco, ya sabéis que me gusta prestaros la debida atención a cada uno, y por ello tardo más de lo normal en contestaros, pero prometo hacerlo.

Espero que el cambio de temática respecto a las aventuras os haya gustado, hay que hacer un poco de todo.En Slasheaven podeis leer los primeros capítulos de Huida, y próximamente: El Harem del Lord.

Bueno, ya sabeis, review.


End file.
